


Over Cookies and Beignets

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Rapunzel carefully removed the delicious white chocolate chip chocolate cookies off the tray as Tiana poured confectioner’s sugar over her Beignets. They had made enough cookies and beignets to share with each other maybe over a few days (depending on their appetites!) Just the two of them.





	Over Cookies and Beignets

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in November 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Tangled/Princess and the Frog Crossover. Rapunzel/Tiana femslash fluff."

Rapunzel carefully removed the delicious white chocolate chip chocolate cookies off the tray as Tiana poured confectioner’s sugar over her Beignets. They had made enough cookies and beignets to share with each other maybe over a few days (depending on their appetites!) Just the two of them.

Tiana hummed to herself while she worked and Rapunzel smiled as she listened to her do so, enjoying the sound.

Rapunzel finished up first with the cookies and carefully set the plate down at the table, before she sat down. And as she sat there, she quietly breathed in the smell of the kitchen: baking, and chocolate, and delicious food. 

Tiana finished her dish a few minutes after and when she brought her plate, she did so right at Rapunzel’s side, setting the beignets down next to the plate of chocolate cookies. She adjusted herself to be behind Rapunzel and then she leaned down to kiss Rapunzel tenderly on the head.

“My love,” Tiana whispered.

Rapunzel looked up at her with big green eyes and smiled back. She reached up and patted Tiana’s cheek softly, awkwardly, if only for the way they were positioned.

After a few quiet moments of awkwardly looking up, Rapunzel stood up and faced Tiana, briefly kissing Tiana on her lips, patting her apron covered waist.

“Is milk a good beverage for our treats or should we choose something else?” Rapunzel asked.

“Milk is fine, baby,” Tiana said, with a smile as she removed her apron and hung it up.

While Rapunzel filled glasses with milk, Tiana retrieved plates for them to eat their treats on.

As they sat next to each other, cookies and beignets being eaten, they clinked their glasses together, and said, “To us.”


End file.
